De una ilusión a tu realidad
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Ahora descubro que mi amor era solo una simple ilusión y quiero alejarme de ti ¿porque? sufro y quiero ser feliz sin ti... Varios ninjas han pedido baja en Sunagakure. Me iré a la Aldea del Desierto.
1. Me quiero ir

Hola como ya sabrán Naruto no me pertenece a mi sino a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero la historia es mia jijiji.

* * *

De una ilusión a tu realidad.

capitulo 1.

Me quiero ir.

En la torre Hokage se encontraba una chica ojos de luna, melena color noche y piel pálida como las estrellas. Con el único objetivo de que se le encomendara a largo plazo y lejos una misión porque?. Por que tenia el corazón destrozado por culpa de un rubio de ojos cielo que al fin fue aceptado por una chica de cabellos de Sakura y ojos pradera.

- Lady Tsunade por favor -con voz de suplica ruega la ojos de luna.

- Te has convertido en un de mis mejores Ninjas te falta para estar en nivel Anbu pero si sigues así lo conseguirás -queriendo hacerla entrar en razón que si se va perder a todo lo logrado.

- Por favor... -con voz apagada y triste al recordar a Naruto feliz de la mano con Sakura caminando por la aldea.

Tsunade suspira - se que ahora te duele pero veras que se te pasará y a demás ninguna aldea muy lejana o cercana me a pedido Ninjas a largo plazo o corto plazo -con voz monótona y de fastidio por tener que decirlo de nuevo-_ Hinata viene cada dos días aquí a solicitar una misión y ya lleva dos meses en esto... es incomodo tenerla aquí mientras bebo sake -_

- Esta bien pero... cuando llegue una misión me enviara a mi verdad -dice ilusionada.

Tsunade toma un botella de sake y se sirve- esta bien niña -

- Gracias, no se arrepentirá Lady Tsunade - hace una reverencia y se retira

Cuando va bajando se encuentra con lo que mas temía ... Naruto.

- Hola D´ttabaya ¿como estas? -pregunta con su usual entusiasmó y alegría.

- Bien Naruto-kun ¿y usted? -con voz baja seria y mirada perdida en sus dos dedos chocándose uno con el otro.

- FELÍZ AL FIN SAKURA-CHAN SE FIJA EN MI... sabes últimamente todo esta perfecto-grita muy alegre.

- Me alegro por ti Naruto- kun, he ete es bueno que todo le vaya bien se lo merece y bueno... -dice queriendo irse pero sin poder articular las palabras correctas para escusar su partida.

- Si - rascándose la nuca algo incomodo - ¿y tu Hinata-chan? -pregunta queriendo aliviar el ambiente.

- Bien -y si mas hace una reverencia y se marcha.

Hinata últimamente se encontraba en esa situación, bueno como no va a estarlo si el amor de su vida estaba enamorado de otra persona y paso por alto sus sentimientos alegando que la quería como a una hermanita y que ella merecía alguien que la quiera bueno la segunda vez.

Hinata va al campo de entrenamiento 8, se quita su chaqueta y empieza a golpear un tronco con en puño suave hasta romperlo.

- Estas molesta - después de la guerra Sasuke se había vuelto amigo de Hinata porque según el no era una de sus fans, ni ruidosa, o molesta y bueno estar solo sumido en recuerdos es... bueno Hinata es buena compañía y cocina bien.

- Si un poco Sasuke-kun - sonrojada por estar sin la chaqueta puesta.

- ¿Y como te fue? no es que me importe -dice con voz indiferente. Hinata se sienta en la grama.

- Lady Tsunade dijo que no hay misiones a largo plazo ni lejanas - frustrada - ni siquiera cortas... nada -

- Naruto es un dobe -con voz usual y recordando que lo fastidia.

- Sasuke-kun no le diga así -con tono de regaño y algo juguetón.

- ¿Como no? si prefiere a Sakura -molesto por el recuerdo de verla triste, no le gustaba verla triste y menos por Naruto.

Hinata se acerca a Sasuke - Sasuke-kun nadie manda en el corazón y a demás no creo amar a Naruto o siquiera haberlo hecho quizás siempre estuve confundida y ya -dice mientras lo mira a los ojos.

- hump -

Hinata - jijiijijij -de mejor animo por el puchero de Sasuke- me ayuda a entrenar -

- Seré rudo -dice a modo de juego.

- No espero menos de usted -dice imitándolo.

Flash black.

- _Estoy arto de esos dos y mis fans... necesito alejarme y mas_ _de ellos quien diría que esos dos juntos serias mas insoportables y aunque odie admitirlo es chistoso cuando Naruto se quiere pasar con Sakura y termina, no termina bien -_piensa un Uchiha mientras camina por el bosque a las afueras de la aldea.

- Cuatrocientos veinte ahh uk uno más -se escucha la cansada voz de una chica de cabello noche y ojos luna para luego caer al piso.

Sasuke que por allí pasaba a el escuchar la voz se acerca a la misma y cuando llega ve a Hinata con la cabeza en el piso literalmente tirada como un trapo en el piso.

- ¿Hyuga? -pregunta sin saber por que, Hinata se levanta y queda frente a él.

- Uchiha-san he yo disculpe si le molesto no se preocupe he ya me iba -dice mientras hace una reverencia para tomar sus cosas.

- Así que entrenabas -dice al ver que tomaba varias armas y las guardaba en un pergamino

- Si... ¿y usted? -pregunta haciendo conversación.

- Solo camino -

- ¿Ha esta hora? -

- Si Hyuga -algo molesto pensando que Hinata lo va a regañar.

- Yo también lo hago... -dice mientras ve el amanecer.

- ¿Te ayudo a entrenar? -mas que pregunta una orden.

- He eto me encantaría pero si no llega pronto se darán cuenta de mi ausencia e ¿en otra ocasión? -

- Hump -

-_eso es un no o un si -_piensa para si misma pero al ver su expresión Sasuke se da cuenta de su duda.

- Si -y Hinata hace una reverencia y se marcha.

Fin flash black.

En la torre de Hokage se encontraba Lady Tsunade bebiendo sake.

- Lady Tsunade debería enviar a Hinata a una misión de largo plazo -dice Shizune recordando cuando Hinata le pedía a Tsunade una misión.

- Lo haría si pudiera pero no hay -con voz algo alterada por el sake.

- Pero puede hablar con algún Kage, tome en cuenta que es una buena chica -

- Es muy cansado y mucho papeleo -

- Yo lo haré -

- Tiene que tener mi letra -

- seguirá viniendo y no podrá emborracharse ya que tendrá que atenderle aun sabiendo de sobra sus motivos -con voz seria aunque aguantando las ganas de reír por la expresión de la Hokage.

- si... tienes razón y se un buen lugar -con cara de mala.

- que-e piensa -nerviosa.

- nada, nada -disimilando su maldad.

- Lady Tsunade Hinata es una de las chicas mas dulces e inocentes de la aldea y usted sabe que a sufrido mucho y ha madurado despues de la guerra -Tsunade se siente algo culpable por pensar el mandarla a una isla a algo así a buscar algo muy bien oculto.

- si tienes razón... - pensando - la enviare a Suna -

- me parece buena idea - busca las cosas necesarias para que Lady Tsunade escriba la carta.

Lady Tsunade empieza a escribir la carta y la envía con un águila.

Días después en Sunogakure.

En la aldea de Suna se encontraba el Kasakage sentado con las piernas cruzadas, recordando la guerra, específicamente su batalla con madara uchiha. Cuando escucha que tocan la puerta.

- pase -dice con voz serena para que pasé Matsuri.

- Kasakage-sama le enviaron una carta de Konoha -informa acercándose al escritorio.

- esta bien, puedes retirarte -y hace una seña con su mano.

- si Kasakage-sama- y se retira

Gaara lee la carta - Lord Kasakage, el motivo de que le envié esta carta es por hacer un favor a una Ninja de mi aldea, Hinata Hyuga me solicito una misión de largo plazo lejos de la aldea.

Me gustaría que usted la contrate en su aldea, por ella no se preocupe es una Ninja de alto nivel casi Anbu. Espero su respuesta Lady Tsunade -piensa un poco- bueno muchos Ninjas han pedido baja...-

Gaara se sienta en su escritorio y escribe la respuesta de dicha carta.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Término una historia

De una ilusión a tu realidad.

Capitulo 2.

Término una historia.

Hinata estaba de camino a la Aldea de Suna admirando el hermoso paisaje que le ofrece el desierto, como la arena baila con la brisa no es la primera vez que ve un desierto pero el de Suna es por mucho el mas hermoso ese cielo estrellado y el frío que no pasa por su piel por tener la capucha puesta.

Feliz de que se encuentra lejos de Naruto no es que le odio sino de que quiere estar lejos de el, olvidar lo que siente por Naruto... sacar de su pecho esa espina que cada día duele menos pero si no la saca dolerá siempre.

Flash black.

Se encontraba Hinata admirando por última vez en un largo tiempo el paisaje de Konoha, cuando siente que la observan y encuentra con la vista a su espía... que es Naruto, Hinata voltea su vista para la aldea para luego empezar a caminar camino a su destino.

- Hinata-chan... escuche que te vas de misión por tiempo indefinido... es por mi verdad -afirma Naruto con voz triste y mirada melancólica.

- No es por ti... el mundo no gira a tu alrededor tuyo Naruto-kun, tu solo fuiste una ilusión, yo nunca te he amado solo te admiraba y... -baja su rostro y luego lo sube con la frente en alto- aun lo hago, espero culpas tus sueños, yo nunca te ame yo siempre te he admirado y te he querido ayudar, quería caminar de tu lado como tu apoyo -voltea su rostro para ver a Naruto- _al fin saco esto que llevo en el corazón desde que Naruto me rechazo y desde que descubrí que no lo amo, que no hay mariposas en mi estomagó y que no paso todo mi día pensado en el aunque hay una parte de mi que me dice que esa ilusión no es solo eso, se que si existe una parte de mi que lo sigue queriendo y desea fervientemente amarlo, como la primera ves que me salvo -_vuelve a caminar pero la voz de Naruto la vuelve a parar.

- Termine con Sakura-chan, quiero estar contigo, quiero que tu y yo tengamos una oportunidad -confiesa y se arrepiente de a ver lastimado a Hinata.

- Esas fueron las mismas palabras que una vez te dije y usted Naruto-san respondió diciendo que quería estar con Sakura-chan y sabe... no me lo dijo me lo gritó frente nuestros compañeros de generación ¿quieres que te perdone? -se defiende Hinata con voz fuerte y trist, Naruto baja la cabeza- claro que lo haré usted es mi salvador pero nunca olvidaré lo humillada que me sentí, se suponía que usted creía en mi y me apoyaba para ser mejor... de alguna manera-_y sí lo intente pero no podre borrar de la memoria ese día jamás lo are, no olvidare la cara de todos y como Sasuke te golpeo y kiba casi lo hace pero lo detuvo el Kasakage-sama y shino, shino tenia los insectos tan alterados pensé que los iba a mandar a picarte, algunos de sus insectos son muy venenosos te pueden matar con su picada pero se controlo y yo... salí corriendo me perdí en el bosque y me acurruque en un viejo roble que daba bastante sombra a llorar por no ser fuerte, por no ser lo suficiente para ti... para nadie solo dar lastima y más, no salí de mi cuarto en una semana hasta que Uchiha-san me dijo- si no te paras de esa maldita cama te mataré -quizás era mentira pero me invadió el miedo así que lo obedecí - _es... tarde Naruto-san -

- ¿Que pasó con la chica de mejillas sonrojas y tartamuda al hablar de dulce, humilde y bondadosa sonrisa -pregunta al ver a Hinata tan lejana a el, tan seria en esté momento.

- Todavía soy así pero no mas con usted, todavía me sonrojo con la cercanía de alguien o cuando siento pena, tartamudeo cuando estoy nerviosa lo cual no sucede tan seguido como antes, intento ayudar a todos ser dulce y tratar bien a los demás, quiero ser bondadosa como mi madre y fuerte como mi padre -dice con una sonrisa a medias y ojos brillantes de esperanza.

- LO MALO ES QUE YO NO VEO LO QUE DICES, ME IGNORAS Y NO ME QUIERES HABLAR SE QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR, HAY MUCHAS FORMAS DE DECIR QUE NO Y YO... yo solo -Hinata interrumpe los gritos de Naruto con el mismo tono de voz-

- ME GRITASTE, ME HUMILLASTE ME HICISTE PERDER LA POCA FE EN MI... que me quedaba, fuiste mi sueño y ahora eres mi pesadilla. ME HACES DAÑO -grita y sale corriendo- solo se feliz hoy te dejo en libertad -susurra contra el viento pero Naruto logra oírla.

- No fue mi intención lastimarte tanto - _yo pensaba en ti en cada momento... cada vez que estábamos solos, pensaba en como será si fueras tu la que esta en su lugar, que sabor tendrían tus labios, en la suavidad de tus manos y tu rostro, en perderme en tus ojos sin desear nada mas... -_ creo que yo también te tengo que dejar en libertad te lastime a ti y a Sakura - y con esas palabras vuelve a la Aldea.

La relación de Naruto y Sakura desde hace poco se ha ido dañando mucho y no por Sakura sino por Naruto que esta mas lejano y le pidío un tiempo.

Fin flash black.

- Ya diviso los muros de Suna - activa el Byakugan sin sellos y aumenta su vista 40 kilómetros y ve la entrada de la Aldea lo cual a hace aumentar el paso hasta llegar a la puerta.

- No la reconocemos ¿de donde es? -pregunta uno de los guardia de la entrada que es un Ninja sensorial.

- Soy de la aldea de Konoha y vengo en una misión de tiempo indefinido -y les muestra el pergamino en donde esta escrita la misión para luego hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

- ¿Es una Hyuga?, mucho gusto conocerla soy Mitsu -pregunta si es una Hyuga cuando la detalla y mira sus ojos mientras esta en busca de la placa de Ninja Hinata.

- Bienvenida a la Aldea de Suna espero que su estadía sea placentera yo soy Kezu -dice coqueta y amistosamente.

- Jijiji primera vez que me dan una bienvenida a si, es un gusto para mi conocerlos mi nombre es Hinata -Hinata es una joven hermosa pero como siempre va a misiones con Kiba y Chino o cualquier chico por ello no le dan una bienvenida así por miedo a la reacción de los chico.

- Bueno señorita la llevaremos con Lort Kasakague-sama -los tres van caminando a la torre del Kasakague los chicos hablando con Hinata que si quiere en su tiempo libre ellos le muestran Suna, cuando ellos llegan Mitsu y Kezu hacen una reverencia de despedida y Hinata los imita.

Flash black.

Hinata estaba siendo regallada por su padre Hiashi Hyuga en el dojo de la mansión principal, cuando llega Ko y le entrega una carpeta a Hiashi y luego hace una reverencia- Hiashi-sama este es el informe de las aldeas vecinas -dice con respeto, ve a Hinata y le sonríe sin que Hiashi se de cuenta lo que hace que ella se sonroje y sonría.

- ¿Algo importante Ko? -pregunta Hiashi ojeando el informe.

- No hay nada importante excepto el nombramiento del Kasakage de Suna -informa Ko con respeto.

- ¿Y a quien eligieron? -pregunta poco interesado Hiashi pero igual de firme y serio.

- Sobaku no Gaara el jinjurishi de una cola -responde Ko de la misma manera que antes.

- Es muy joven -afirma Hiashi y Ko asiente - entonces es el mas fuerte de su Aldea, puedes retirarte Ko -ordena y voltea a ver a Hinata con un débil sonrojo- Un niño de tu generación es Kasakague es el Ninja mas fuerte de su aldea y ¿tu que has hecho?, nada no sirves por eso te deje de entrenar porque eres débil -dice con voz fuerte y de regaño con palabras crueles e hirientes lo que causa que Hinata salga corriendo sin mediar palabras- sabes hija... -suspira derrotado- lo hago por tu bien el Consejo de Ancianos te quiere imponer el sello, tienes que ser más fuerte, no te quiero ver marcada, sería ver a tu madre marcada ya que eres su vivo retrato, algún día seras una gran Líder -

Fin flach black.

Con delicadesa propia de ella toca puerta del Kasakague.

- Pase -Hinata pasa tímidamente con las mejillas rosadas, cierra la puerta y hace una elegante, delicada y respetuosa reverencia.

- Buenas noches Lord Kasakague -saluda tímidamente dando tres pasos adelante.

- Buenas noches Hyuga-san ¿como esta Konoha? -pregunta por cortesía con voz serena pero seria.

- Bien, Kasakague-sama falta poco para el festival de las flores -dice al recordar que el año pasado Gaara había ido en esa fecha.

- Si... falta poco pero este año no podre ir ya que los examenes chunnin de las Cinco Grandes Naciones serán aquí -responde algo triste por no poder ir pero Hinata no lo nota por lo serio que es Gaara.

- He... ¿esa es mi misión Kasakague-sama? -pregunta expectante en un susurro que Gaara pudo escuchar.

- Me temes -pregunta molesto por escuchar a Hinata tan tímida y pensando que su actitud es por miedo.

- NOnon... Kasasakague-sama -responde tartamudeando con las mejillas fuertemente rojas con los nervios a flor de piel, por haber hecho molestar al Kasakague.

- Entonces por que estas así -dice parándose de su escritorio y caminando hacia Hinata y parándose frente a ella.

- Es porque este ete yo soy timida -responde más nerviosa con la cara roja por tener a Gaara relativamente a un metro de distancia.

- ¿Eres tímida? y por que estas temblando -dice ingenuamente y acercándose un poco mas.

- Esta muy cerca de mi... -dice en un susurro lo que debió ser un pensamiento y Gaara se aleja.

- Disculpa pensé que.. -Hinata lo interrumpe.

- Disculpe Gaara-sama usted es una buena persona solo que yo siempre actuó así, Naruto-kun pensaba que tenia fiebre o estaba enferma pero es normal en mi -dice un poco alto tapándose la boca y después de unos segundos- yo non te es a usted yo no bueno este -suspira y baja la cabeza viendo sus pies- yo no quería molestarlo o hacerle sentir mal y mucho menos faltar le el respeto- dice arrepentida y a manera de disculpa, Gaara la ve y se da cuenta que en verdad Hinata cree que era bueno y no lo quiere ofender.

- No se preocupe Hyuga-san... ¿usted cree que soy una buena persona -pregunta queriendo comprobar si fue que escucho mal y Hinata al escuchar la pregunta hace un asentimiento con la cabeza.

- Si Kasakague-sama yo lo veo en su mirada y ademas si no lo fuera no seria Kasakege, Naruto-san confía en usted -responde con certeza y esperanza en que Gaara no le pregunte mas nada.

- Bueno Hyuga-san se hospedará en la casa de mi familia -y dicho esto empieza a caminar y Hinata lo sigue, salen de la torre del Kasakage y van a la mansión de los hermanos Subaku, en donde Gaara saca una llave y abre la puerta pasa y espera que pase una dudosa Hinata- mi hermana quiere que te quedes aquí, aunque sea los primeros días pero si te quieras quedar mas eres bienvenida -

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	3. Peluche

De una ilusión a tu realidad.

capitulo 3.

El peluche.

Caminaron de la torre del Kasakage a la mansión del Kasakage, caminando juntos casi media aldea ante la atenta mirada de los aldeanos y la mirada acosadora e inquisitiva de las fanáticas de Gaara, con un gran silencio y sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra estuvieron todo el camino, Hinata con un gran sonrojo y Gaara muy pensativo he inclusive incomodo. Ya en la entrada de la imponente y grande mansión del Kasakage, Gaara le entrega la un juego de llaves a Hinata- Hyuga-sama aquí están las llaves de la mansión... Temari me dijo que se las diera ya que es de confianza -dice en tone neutro mirando su hogar para luego mirar a Hinata que haciente como muestra de agradecimiento.

- Gracias Kasakage-sama realmente dis-disculpe la moles-lestia que le he causado -mirando al suelo con las llaves en mano.

- Pase... es bienvenida -dice al ver que la muchacha no se pensaba mover ni un centímetro de su lugar.

- Sisisis... si -tartamudeando mucho en su afirmativa.

Así los entran en la hermosa mansión, caminando por sus pasillos hasta que Gaara para en una puerta y Hinata lo imita, Gaara abre la puerta y deja que Hinata pase primero- Esta Hyuga-sama será su habitación en su estadía en la Aldea Del Desierto -dice para caminar hacia la puerta o eso quería.

- Kasakage yo... ete podría... -dice acercándose a el, asiendo que Gaara de un pequeño paso hacia tras y se ponga algo sonrojado por su cercanía pero de repente Hinata se aleja y empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

- ¿Qué Hyuga-sama? -pregunta intentando bajar su sonrojo.

- ¿Podri-dría to-tocarlo...? -pregunta mirándolo el suelo.

- ¿¡Qué!? -grita algo asustado ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

- Por favor -dice con una cara de tristeza, decepción y suplica que logra que Gaara se ablande un poco.

- Si... -en tono bajo y con su rostro sonrojado.

- Gracias Kasakage-sama -y sin mas se aleja de Gaara para correr a tomar en sus brazos a un lindo y viejo peluche- ¿Es su-suyo? -pregunta sus separar sus ojos de el peluche.

- Si... tenía tiempo que no lo veía -responde con su voz neutra y sin sentimientos, restando le importancia... pero sus ojos aguamarina no se alejan del peluche y lo miran con intensidad algo agobiantes.

- Kasakage-sama disculpe... -dice apenada al darse cuenta de la insistente mirada de Gaara- Ete qui-quizás se le olvido o lo guardaron -se acerca a Gaara, hace una reverencia y con las manos en alto con el peluche.

- No hace falta que haga eso Hyuga-sama -dice mirando a la chica algo enternecido por su acción.

- Insisto Kasakage-sama -dice levantándose y abrazando al peluche.

- ¡Hola...! -grita Temari alegre con unas cuantas bolsas de ropa.

- Hola Temari-sama... -haciendo una reverencia y una gran sonrisa- ¿como ha estado? -pregunta acercándose a ella que la abraza y no la suelta.

- Por favor deja el formalismo hinata... que bueno que llegaste, sabes que no soy fanática de ir de compras pero supuse que vendrías con esas chamarras grandes así que fui de compras -dice jalándola de el brazo y tirando las bolsas en la cama.

- Bueno las dejo... Hyuga-sama me gustaría entrenar con usted pero hablamos en la cena de la hora -dice saliendo de la habitación.

- Hinata... ¿qué es eso? -pregunta recordando el peluche.

- Es un peluche que encontré allá -señalando una esquina de la habitación- Era de Kasakage-sama -dice poniéndolo en la cama.

- ahh... el quería mucho a ese peluche -recordando a su hermano a lo lejos con el de compañía.

- ¿Y eso que lo tienes así? -pregunta al ver a su amiga algo encariñada con el peluche.

- Padre no me regalo juguetes de niña -dice con algo de tristeza- Creo que no fui niña... pero de todos modos un ninja de mi edad no debería tener peluches y mas si... etett es que nonno es mio -dice con vergüenza- me gustaría entregárselo a Kasakage-sama -dice sentándose en la grande y cómoda cama.

- Bueno en la cena... aunque también deberías quedártelo -dice algo pensativa.

- No en la cena se lo entrego -dice con la voz un poco alta y de manera rápida.

- Que problemático -

- Jijijiji ha estado mucho tiempo con Shikamaru-san -

- Creo que ya ha de estar lista la comida -dice levantándose- Ya son las seis -

En el comedor se encuentran los hermanos de el desierto y Hinata, comiendo los manjares de la comida local, todos en silencio menos Kanguro que le saca charla a Hinata que se sonroja mucho por sus preguntas carentes de tacto y el sonido de un golpe de ves en cuando que Temari le propina a Kanguro para que pare sus preguntas donde el alega a su defensa que casi nunca tienen visitas y que solo entrenan y viven por ser ninjas.

- Yo... -dicen Gaara y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

- Hyuga-sama usted primero -

- Yo quiero devolverle su peluche -dice tomando al peluche de la silla del lado.

- No hace falta -dice cerrando los ojos.

- Pero es que siento que to-tome algo sin su permiso -

- Ya le dije que le di permiso -sonrojándose levemente por el recuerdo de la confusión por el peluche mas que todo por lo de tocar.

- Por favor -dice con voz de suplica sin saber.

- Esta bien Hyuga-sama -toma a el peluche en manos.

- Gaara no deberías tener tantos formalismos -dice Kankuro despreocupado- ademas ambos tienen la misma edad... -dice mirando a Hinata.

- Kankuro tu tienes tu forma de tratar a las personas y yo la mía -

- Esta bien Gaara -

- Yo Hyuga-san quiero informarle que mañana a las ocho y media estaría disponible si quiere entrenar... - _me gustaría saber que nivel de ninja es -_dice para levantarse de la mesa-

- Si Kasakage-sama -

- Con su permiso -se retira.

- Si Kasakage-sama -

- Hinata deberías descansar el viaje de la Aldea de la Hoja a la Aldea del Desierto es largo -

- Si Temari-san tiene razón -dice levantandose- con su permiso -retirándose a su habitación dejando a los dos hermanos en la mesa.

- ¿Así que Hinata tenía el peluche de Gaara? -pregunta y afirma Kankuro.

- Si por casualidad se lo encontró -dice sin mucha importancia.

- Ahora dime ¿porque me hacías señas raras? -pregunta algo molesta de que se hubieran dado cuenta.

- Era eso -

- Ahh... bueno iré a dormir Kankuro hasta mañana -dice levantandose de la mesa seguida de Kankuro, los dos van en direcciones diferentes para sus respectivas habitaciones.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer

Realmente gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza es que mi inspiración es caprichosa,

Deberás si fuera por mi ya hubiera terminado todo.

Gracias por leer: SASUHINAforever XD, cacaguate, dniizz, , yue yuna, rubiiiiiiiiii, orgullo otaku semen, boy lindo, anahina, Francia en la esquina, hime-no-yume-95, Blanca Hinata, mew mew Alejandra, y Itary.

Realmente gracias... primera vez en esta historia que me tomo el tiempo de ver y fue tan lindo, los favorito, alertas y comentarios jjijijiji me hicieron reír espero se repita muy lindo en realidad.

dniizz


End file.
